Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 8/14/16 - 8/20/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *8/14/16 - 6am - Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me *8/15/16 - 7:30am - Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer *8/16/16 - 7:30am - Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double Or Mutton/Dough For The Do Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century *8/17/16 - 7:30am - Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast And Furry-ous *8/18/16 - 7:30am - Fast Buck Duck/Fastest And The Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish And Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons *8/19/16 - 7:30am - Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Fox Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Foxy Duckling/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare *8/20/16 - 6am - From Hare To Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Gee Whiz-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hair-Raising Hare/Hairied and Hurried THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *8/15/16 - 2pm - Jailbird and Jailbunny *8/15/16 - 2:30pm - Members Only *8/15/16 - 3pm - Fish and Visitors *8/15/16 - 3:30pm - Monster Talent *8/16/16 - 2pm - Reunion *8/16/16 - 2:30pm - Devil Dog *8/16/16 - 3pm - The Foghorn Leghorn Story *8/16/16 - 3:30pm - Casa de Calma *8/17/16 - 2pm - Eligible Bachelors *8/17/16 - 2:30pm - Peel of Fortune *8/17/16 - 3pm - Double Date *8/17/16 - 3:30pm - Newspaper Thief *8/18/16 - 2pm - To Bowl Or Not To Bowl *8/18/16 - 2:30pm - Bugs & Daffy Get A Job *8/18/16 - 3pm - That's My Baby *8/18/16 - 3:30pm - Sunday Night Slice *8/19/16 - 2pm - The DMV *8/19/16 - 2:30pm - Off Duty Cop *8/19/16 - 3pm - Working Duck *8/19/16 - 3:30pm - French Fries WABBIT *8/14/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *8/14/16 - 7:30pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *8/15/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *8/15/16 - 7:30pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *8/16/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *8/16/16 - 7:30pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *8/17/16 - 7pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *8/17/16 - 7:30pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *8/18/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *8/18/16 - 7:30pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *8/19/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *8/19/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *8/20/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *8/20/16 - 7:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker